Stuck in the Void
by Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl
Summary: After Frisk erased the world by committing genocide, Chara offers him a deal- she'll recreate the world in exchange for his SOUL. Instead of accepting it, Frisk refuses. Now he's stuck in this void. Oh, and Slender Man- er, a strange black and white creature is telling him to sell his SOUL to her and recreate the world. Male Frisk, Female Chara. One-shot.


**TA-DA! My first just Undertale fanfiction! I did write a UnderFalls crossover before, but this is just Undertale. This idea just came to me after I thought "What if the abyss at the end of Genocide Route is the Void?" And FYI, I headcanon that Gaster's voice will change depending on his mood (ex. Angry=ALL CAPS SPEAKING, Sad=all lowercase dialogue), so it's not just weird capitalization in this story when he speaks. And "Pretendthisisaline" is a replacement for a break in the story.**

* * *

Stuck in the Void

"So, it is agreed. I will recreate this world, and you will give me your SOUL in return," Chara said.

"Wha- NO! You're not taking my SOUL!" Frisk protested. "Not ever!"

If he could've seen her, Frisk thought she would've shrugged. "Suit yourself. Welcome to the Void. Just know my deal is open when you change your mind. If not, then stay here for all eternity."

Frisk felt Chara's presence fade, and he curled up. All he could see was darkness, which made sense why Chara called it "The Void". He didn't want Chara to have his SOUL. It didn't matter if he never saw Flowey, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, ANYONE. He wouldn't let her take it.

Frisk heard a strange noise behind him that cut through the sound of howling wind. He turned around to see a black and white figure staring at him. The boy screamed. "AAH! SLENDER MAN!"

The creature frowned and began making more strange noises at him. Frisk still shook with fear, and it realized the human couldn't understand him.

"sorry. can you hear me now?" The creature asked.

Frisk hesitantly nodded.

"good, now that that's out of the way...ARE YOU SAYING I'M ANOREXIC?! I HAVEN'T HAD FOOD IN A REALLY LONG TIME, OK?! I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE SAYING I'M TOO SKINNY OR YOU'RE STEREOTYPING SKELETONS! OR BOTH! IS THAT IT?! YOU'RE STEREOTYPING AND SAYING I'M ANOREXIC?! WOW! YOU'RE INSENSITIVE! NO WONDER YOU WENT GENOCIDE AND ENDED UP HERE!"

"S- sorry! I didn't mean to offend you," Frisk apologized. "Um, who are you?"

"that's unimportant. what you need to do is recreate the world. do you even realize what you've done? YOU'VE LITERALLY KILLED EVERYONE AND DESTROYED EVERYTHING! GREAT JOB! WANT A LOLLIPOP?!"

"A lollipop would be nice-"

"SARCASM, YOU IDIOT. YOU KILLED MY SONS! THEY WERE LITERALLY THE ONLY HOPE I HAD! IF YOU RECREATE THE WORLD AND THEY COME BACK, I'D BE HAPPY AGAIN. ALSO, YOU'LL MOST LIKELY GO MAD IF YOU DON'T RECREATE THE WORLD. I DON'T CARE IF YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH A DEMON TO DO IT. I'VE ALMOST DONE THAT BEFORE, BUT I GOT THE FEELING HE WOULD'VE FOUND A WAY TO TWIST IT."

"Then why would I make a deal with a demon?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU EVER WANT A CHANCE TO FIX YOUR MISTAKES, THEN IT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO. I HAVE NO PURPOSE IN THE WORLD. you have no idea what it's like sitting in darkness, knowing the world is passing by fine without you. your job given to an incompetent otaku. your entire existence forgotten. everything just gone."

"I'm sorry."

"it's not your fault i'm here. BUT YOU SHOULD BE SORRY FOR YOUR ACTIONS. WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA? WHAT, DID YOU JUST THINK 'EH, I'LL DO IT BECAUSE IT WON'T EVER COME BACK TO BITE ME IN THE BUTT AND I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF LITERALLY EVERYONE WAS DEAD BECAUSE OF I KILLED THEM'?"

Frisk looked away and didn't say anything.

"I THOUGHT SO. WOW. THAT'S EXTREMELY MORBID. but if you recreated the world, then you'd be given another chance. sure, the impact would affect you forever, but selling your soul is better than being stuck in darkness with no way to escape except to recreate the world by giving away said soul."

"I feel like you're acting like a salesman."

The creature barked out a laugh. "maybe i am trying to sell this to you. in a way"

"Are you actually in cahoots with Chara and trying to make me sell my SOUL to her?"

"what? NO, OF COURSE NOT. THAT'S RIDICULOUS. even if you did recreate the world, i'd be stuck here forever. there's no way to return."

"Sir, maybe if I knew more, I could help you. Like, what's your name, who's related to you-"

"there's no point. they wouldn't remember me. when you reset, they forget a little bit more. it's pointless. besides, if you do go back, you won't even remember this. MOST LIKELY, YOU'LL JUST REMEMBER THE DEAL WITH CHARA. I'M NOTHING. YOU CAN'T REMEMBER NOTHING."

"I want to get you out. If I make the deal with Chara, I might have a chance freeing you, Mystery Man."

The creature gave a sad smile. "that is a nice thought. AND I'LL JUST LET YOU KNOW NOW, MY NAME ISN'T MYSTERY MAN."

"I'm just going to call you that since you won't tell me what your name is."

"I SUPPOSE IT FITS. GO, HUMAN. ACCEPT THE DEAL. YOU'LL FORGET ME, BUT I WON'T FORGET YOU. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE, RIGHT? PROMISE ME THAT. IF YOU DO, I WILL GET YOU. GOT IT?"

Frisk nodded. "It wasn't any fun."

"EXACTLY. MURDER ISN'T ANY FUN. BUT YOU PROBABLY WILL HAVE SOME FUN SOON. I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN, BUT NOT THIS WAY. I'LL MOST LIKELY END UP HAVING TO REINTRODUCE MYSELF AND REMIND YOU THE SIDE EFFECTS OF RESETS, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER. GOODBYE."

With that, the creature faded.

"Goodbye!" Frisk called out into the Void. He didn't hear a response, but didn't expect one. He cleared his throat. "Chara?"

He immediately felt her presence. "What is it?"

"I want to go back."

"Interesting. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you're above consequences."

Frisk felt his throat constrict with guilt. He knew it was his fault, but hearing someone else say it really rubbed in the fact he murdered everyone. "N- No. I don't think I am."

"Then what are you looking for?"

The boy felt like the question didn't need answering, so he stayed silent.

"Perhaps...we can reach a compromise. You still have something that I want. Give it to me. And I will bring it back."

"Yes, I will."

"Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL."

Frisk felt a lump grow in his throat. He tried swallowing it down and nodded. "Yes. It's a deal."

Silence.

"Then, it is done," Chara said.

Frisk thought he saw a burst of white light, then darkness overcame everything again.

Pretendthisisaline

Frisk woke up on a bed of Golden Flowers. He was confused. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was Chara offering to destroy the world. He said no. She asked him if he was really in control. She made a creepy face, and then the world was gone.

It flooded back to him. The abyss. Chara offering to recreate the world in exchange for his SOUL. Him agreeing...for some reason. He didn't know why he did, but something told him he had to do it for the good of everyone. Something also told him to not ever kill again. He had to agree with that something. It hurt going genocide, but his curiosity had triumphed those feelings.

Frisk sat up and walked into the next room, expecting Flowey to make some sort of remark about killing him.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" The yellow flower greeted. Frisk stared at him, confused.

'He's probably going to make a snide comment about me making him introduce himself,' Frisk thought.

"Hmm...You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach ya how things work around here," Flowey continued, makimg Frisk even more confused.

'Why is this happening? Oh, Chara must have done a True RESET when she recreated the world. That means everyone won't remember it, and I'll be fine. It can't hurt me anymore," Frisk reasoned as Flowey "explained" how to gain LOVE and told him to run into the friendliness pellets. The boy ignored him and dodged. The flower told him to try again, got angry, tried killing him, etc. etc. He had done this way too many times to count.

As Toriel introduced herself and Frisk followed, he swore to not kill her or anyone. The not-so-fun answer to his morbid question had already been answered. He needed to save them. It was his purpose to free Monsterkind.

As Frisk finished thinking his monologue, he thought he heard a whisper behind him that sounded so strange, yet so familiar.

"thank you," it said.

When Frisk looked behind him, he thought he saw a tall, black figure standing there, but when he blinked it was gone. He turned his attention back to what was ahead of him and continued onward. He would save them. He would forget his mistake and never repeat it. Ever.

* * *

 **For now, this is just a one-shot. I might expand if a random idea comes, but this is really more of a prequel to another Undertale fic I'm working on called "One More to Be Saved", so I doubt there's much more to expand upon with this. Hope you enjoyed! If you liked (or have constructive criticism, and I don't mean something like "This sucked", I mean "I would've liked a little more description here"), go ahead and leave a review! I'll post other Undertale stuff in the future, including an AU idea I have in mind...I'm not saying in case someone tries stealing it. Let's just say that Mystery Man/Gaster may not literally be two monsters combined as an Amalgamation, but there can always be two different monsters in his mind...**


End file.
